Travant
Travant (トラバント, Torabanto, Trabant in the Japanese version), is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the King of the Kingdom of Thracia, a descendant of Dain, the father of Areone, and the foster father of Altena. Travant is directly responsible for several atrocities which took place in the Jugdral Chronology, including the Yied Massacre and the invasion of the Manster District following the Battle of River Thracia. According to the designer's notes, although Travant appeared to be indifferent to his reputation as a villain, he was in reality an extremely passionate man, willing to go to any lengths and tarnish his own reputation for his beloved Thracia. If he was not born in Thracia, he would have been a true hero. Personality Travant is portrayed to be a ruthless and uncaring individual, a result of growing up in the harsh conditions of Southern Thracia. Although he comes off as being despicable and cunning, he was above all else thoroughly committed to the future of Thracia, seeking to improve the quality of life of his people through the reunification of the peninsula. He was well aware of the nature of his methods, but was indifferent to being condemned by history if it meant the well-being of Thracia in the future. Because of this, his views were popular among the Thracian army, who saw him as their one true emancipator. Profile Travant first appears in Chapter 3 aiding King Chagall after Chagall hired Thracian mercenaries. The Dragon Knight Papilion leads an assault on Sigurd's army, but after this fails, Travant abandons Chagall to his demise. In Chapter 5 of the game, he leads a troop of Dragon Knights wielding Horseslayers into the Yied Desert in pursuit of Quan's Lance Ritter, who are headed north in the desert to join up with Sigurd's army. Making use of the fact that the horse riders' movements are severely impeded by the desert terrain, Travant succeeds in ambushing them, slaying the entire platoon of knights as well as Quan and his wife Ethlyn. After the massacre, Travant picks up the infant Altena and the Gáe Bolg before returning to his country. He then raises Altena as his surrogate daughter, with his main intention that of being able to recruit an invaluable user of the holy Gáe Bolg lance into his ranks. It is, however, insinuated that he cares for her because of his guilt from killing her mother Ethlyn. Additionally, he educated her to become to a ruler because he was aware of her importance to the future of the Thracian peninsula. In Generation 2, Travant has his trusted confidant Disler ransom the son of his General Hannibal (who was starting to have second thoughts) and reveals to Altena the truth of her parentage when asked. Reflecting that he is the one that Seliph's invading Liberation Army is after and that he has "grown tired" of warfare and politics, he passes the Kingdom of Thracia and the Heaven Lance Gungnir on to Areone, telling his son that his only wish is to "see an end to the people's suffering". Knowing that he will likely be defeated, he enters his final battle with Seliph's army alongside a squad of Dragon Knights, and is slain in the process. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood |-|Chapter 5= |-|Chapter 9= ''*''Dropped when defeated (if First Generation equivalent was not passed down) Overview Travant is not fought by the player in Chapter 5, as his main role in the chapter is to oversee the deaths of Quan and Ethlyn before leaving Magorn to do battle with the player's army. As he possesses the holy Gungnir lance as well as a Recover Ring, he is entirely undefeatable by any members of Lenster's Lance Ritter. In Chapter 9, the player will actually confront him as an enemy. As he passes the Gungnir to Areone before the battle, he should fall fairly quickly if engaged with Ced with Forseti or Faval with the Yewfelle. The player should keep a wary eye on the powerful group of Dragon Knights accompanying Travant under his 4-star leadership alongside Hannibal's group taking charge at the same time. Since Travant is intent on attacking the player's army, he will charge your forces at full speed regardless of the situation, so be prepared to take him down as soon as possible. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Game Script Battle Conversation Vs Leif Travant: Heheheh, so you're Quan's son. Bloom should've taken care of you while he had the chance. Leif: Travant, we meet at last... I... I've waited so long for this day to arrive... I've dreamed of killing you with my bare hands, and I've lived to carry it out!! Travant: Hmph... you fool... You can't even use the Gáe Bolg, and you think you can defeat me!? Die, you little brat! I'll do to you what I did to Quan! Vs Finn Travant: Finn, isn't it? It's been a while. So you're still alive...how stubborn of you. Finn: King Travant, today I will take revenge for what you did to my lord! Travant: Hahaha, don't make me laugh. What do you think you can do to me!? You're the one who's gonna die!! Death Quote Etymology Trabant is a German word that means 'companion', which reflects the fact that despite being king, he is close to the ordinary people of Thracia. Gallery File: Trabant (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Travant from the Super Tactics Book. File:Trabant_-Generation_1-_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Travant (Generation 1) from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Dragonknights.jpg|Travant image from Thracia 776. File:TrabantFE4NFManga.jpg|Travant, as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Trabant TCG1.jpg|Travant, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Dragon Master. File:Trabant TCG2.jpg|Travant, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dragon Master. File:Trablant.jpg|Travant, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dragon Master. Travant card 25.jpg|Travant as a Dragon Master in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Trabant1.png|Travant's portrait in the first generation of Genealogy of the Holy War File:trabant02.gif|Travant's portrait in the second generation File:Trabant776.jpg|Travant's portrait in Thracia 776 Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Bonus characters